There is well known a vehicular power transmitting system provided with an electric motor as a drive power source, and an automatic transmission constituting a part of a power transmitting path between the electric motor and drive wheels, as commonly seen in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a vehicular power transmitting system.
A control apparatus for the vehicular power transmitting system disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is configured to implement a torque reduction control of the above-indicated electric motor to temporarily reduce its output torque (electric motor torque) during a shifting action of the above-indicated automatic transmission, with respect to the output torque before the shifting action. This torque reduction control is intended to reduce a shifting shock of the above-indicated automatic transmission caused by its shifting operation, and to reduce an amount of absorption of heat by friction members of the automatic transmission.
The vehicular power transmitting system as disclosed in the above-identified Patent Document 1 is usually arranged such that an inverter is connected to the above-indicated electric motor, while a smoothing capacitor or condenser is connected to an electric power source side of the inverter, for smoothing an input voltage of the inverter. However, this arrangement is not clearly described in the document.